Keys to the Kingdom 3
| Image = 4-3 | Caption = Keys to the Kingdom #3 | Writer = Joe Hill | Artist = Gabriel Rodriguez | Colors = Jay Fotos | Letters = Robbie Robbins | Editing = Chris Ryall | Previous = | Next = }}Locke & Key: Keys to the Kingdom #3 is the third issue of the Keys to the Kingdom series, and the twenty-first issue of the series overall. This issue has a rather unusual narrative, as there's no real of prevailing the plot. Synopsis 28 spell-binding and skin-crawling issues of Locke & Key-crammed into one! Time flies… when you’re fighting for your life! Plot February 1.: Tyler Locke is playing ice hockey, his team loses. 2.: Jordan Gates convinces Tyler to get rid of his hat. 4.: Kinsey Locke suggests to Zack Wells that they use the Head Key to switch around their happiest thoughts. Zack naturally declines. 5.: Dodge use the Plant Key to attack the kids. They end up with cuts all over their faces. The next few days, other characters ask about this. 8.: Scot Kavanaugh and Jamal Saturday ask Kinsey about her cuts. The two try to convince her to tell them more about the situation she's in. 9.: Bode Locke finds the Angel Key, The Hercules Key and the Harlequin Key which unlocks the Harlequin Wardrobe filled with magical gear. 10.: Kinsey use the Angel wings to protect Tyler and Bode from the Mechanical Owl 11.: Bode use the Hercules Key to break the chains of the Chain Key and free his siblings. 12.: Kinsey reveals her Fear and Tears, drowned in the bottle to Scot and Jamal. She suggests using the Head Key on one of them for fun. Scot happily voluntaries. 13.: After having plucked the sanity out of Scot, he's decided to perform an act butt-naked out in the snow in front of the entire Lovecraft Academy. 14.: Tyler yells at Kinsey for bringing Scot and Jamal into the key business. 15.: Bode and Jason Bird uses the Giant Key on themselves so they can play with the cars. Jason accidentally steps on the gazebo. 16.: Tyler yells at Bode 17.: Tyler is surrounded by squirrels under Dodge's power, Kinsey and are reluctant to help him. The squirrels have the Squirrel Key 18.: The Music Box Key is used to hypnotize Kinsey so she nearly kills Tyler. 19.: Duncan Locke talks on the phone about Brian Rogan's condition. 20.: Jordan gets house detention because she was late for a test. Tyler offers to help her study. Jordan silences him just before he's about to say he's in love with her. 22.: Jackie Veda is helping Scot with a presentation, but gets annoyed at how strange he's acting. Scot's placed one of Kinsey's best memories in his head. Jackie thinks he's high. Tyler and Jordan are also studying. 23.: Scot walks in on Kinsey using the head key on Jamal. He gets upset but jamal is annoyed by that. Scot leaves, crying. 24.: Tyler sneaks over to Jordan in the middle of the night, and finds her in bed with Brinker Martin. 25.: Tyler goes to the garbage can where he threw away his hat, stops the garbage man and find the hat. 26.: Teddy bear attack with the Teddy Bear Key. Tyler is using his hat again. 27.: Tyler punches Brinker in the face. Scot and Jamal fight while Kinsey and Jackie try to break them up. 28.: Tyler is fishing wearing the Hercules Amulet. Kinsey and him talk about things that happened. 29.: Tyler plays hockey again, this time he's wearing the Amulet, making it an easy match. Trivia * Fabruary 1. is set on a Wednesday, which coincides with 2012 and 2006. Of those, only 2012 is a leap year. It is not clear if this is intentional. * The book Bode is reading on page 9 is titled Keys to the Kingdom, the same title in the current series back then. * Starting with February 20. The date marks are getting more and more bloody, except for 28. which has no blood at all. Category:Issues Category:Tyler Locke/Appearances Category:Kinsey Locke/Appearances Category:Bode Locke/Appearances Category:Nina Locke/Appearances Category:Zack Wells/Appearances Category:Scot Kavanaugh/Appearances Category:Jamal Saturday/Appearances Category:Brinker Martin/Appearances Category:Jordan Gates/Appearances Category:Jackie Veda/Appearances Category:Duncan Locke/Appearances Category:Brian Rogan/Appearances Category:Head Key/Appearances Category:Angel Key/Appearances Category:Chain Key/Appearances Category:Hercules Key/Appearances Category:Giant Key/Appearances Category:Jason Bird/Appearances Category:Music Box Key/Appearances Category:Omega Key/Appearances Category:Acorn Key/Appearances Category:Music Box/Appearances Category:Harlequin Key/Appearances Category:The Great Lock/Appearances Category:Squirrel Key/Appearances